onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumaki
|height = Undisclosed |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |gender = Female |abilities = Psychokinesis |occupation = Hero Teacher (Fubuki, self-declared) |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = A New Wind Blows |anime = Episode 6 |family = Fubuki (Younger Sister) |japanese = Aoi Yūki |english = Marieve Herington}} Tatsumaki (タツマキ, Tatsumaki; Viz: Tornado), also known by her hero alias Tornado of Terror (戦慄のタツマキ, Senritsu no Tatsumaki; Viz: Terrible Tornado), is the S-Class Rank 2 professional hero of the Hero Association, an esper, and the older sister and self-declared teacher of Fubuki. She and her sister are known as the Psychic Sisters. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. After fighting toe-to-toe with him, she became one of the few people who are aware of Saitama's true power. Appearance Tatsumaki is a petite woman, commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has an adolescent face with emerald green eyes, and green hair that naturally curls up on the ends. She wears a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves, and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes. Tatsumaki full appearance.png|Full appearance Personality Tatsumaki has a rather brash, moody, hotheaded and impatient personality. She is disrespectful towards most people, especially to those she deems incompetent. She is completely intolerant to those who are impertinent, as shown when she pinned Genos to a large piece rubble for retaliating against her verbal abuse of Saitama. Tatsumaki especially dislikes being ignored or being called things like "brat" and "runt". Despite her arrogant personality, she feels obligated to defeat monsters and considers her job as a hero to be a duty, accepting any of the Hero Association's requests to defeat monsters. Due to the fact that she will get bored when she is not fighting monsters, she also seeks monsters to fight in her own time. She has a bit of a soft side towards her little sister, Fubuki, but she is also very overprotective and controlling towards her. Due to her massive level of power, Tatsumaki is completely confident in her abilities. During the S-Class meeting in preparation for the rescue of Narinki's son, she claims multiple times that no monster stands a chance against her, and even takes the situation nonchalantly to a certain extent. In contrast to her younger sister, her great power and confidence makes her suffer from a massive superiority complex, believing that she can beat any foe if she is in top shape. This is shown during the fight with Garou, when he adapts and surpasses all of her attacks, she assures him that she wouldnt need more than five seconds if she was at her full power. Furthermore, even after trying in vain to defeat Saitama, she still asserts that she is much more powerful than him, showing her incapability to see or accept the fact that someone is much more powerful than her. Her superiority complex is further explained by Fubuki from the fact that Tatsumaki never faces enemies that are more powerful than herself during her day-to-day hero activities. The superiority complex Tatsumaki has developed has prevented her from developing any humility and little empathy towards others. This poor self-awareness has caused her to use her power seemingly without caution or care for those around her, and has often prevented her from thinking carefully about consequences that her actions. For example, her explosive temper caused earthquakes and multiple threats that the hero association tried to respond to when she became angry at Saitama for calling her a brat and a midget. This may be part of the reason why her fellow S-class heroes and others within the association, while very respectful of her abillities, see her as a spoiled brat and child rather than an adult, much to her chagrin. Her poor communication skills and prideful attitude have done little to soften this initial impression and are the cause of her poor relationship with her sister. Confidence in her ability along with past trauma have made Tatsumaki extremly self-reliant, to the point she considers friendships and relationships of any kind to be of no value. She threatened to rip all the contacts and friends out of Fubuki's life calling them parasites and believing them to be the cause of her sister's slow development, though her own poor mentorship and extremely controlling nature are the more likely cause. It has also made her very dismissive of her fellow heroes and she tends to ignore any criticism from them however valid it may be. Her confidence is not baseless, as nearly no opponents have ever proven to be more than a nuisance to her. Despite her past and the terrible things people have done to her, she still chose to become a hero on her own and help others. She is terrible at socializing and sometimes even getting along with others, but loves her sister dearly. Because of this, Tatsumaki will do anything to make her sister stronger, even if it takes some force, though she never seems to take Fubuki's opinion into account when she does so. She always solves problems physically. As a child, Tatsumaki always thought she was the cooler one of the two; she figured this had to be true if her little sister, Fubuki, played with her all the time, although this was not the case. It was actually because the kids in their neighborhood were terrified of Tatsumaki, and it led to Fubuki getting isolated from everyone. Tatsumaki was denied any contact with her family or the outside world after being taken away, and it was because of this that she developed an overprotective nature over her sister, which led to her sister resenting her and constantly trying to separate herself from Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki's pride makes her think she is a really good sister to Fubuki, when in fact all of her actions towards Fubuki has damaged their relationship. Abilities and Powers Being the second ranked S-Class hero, Tatsumaki is extremely powerful. She is one of the most powerful heroes overall and is the most powerful esper alive. Fubuki describes her as a monster much like Sweet Mask, who chooses not to advance from A-Class to S-Class to prevent weaklings from climbing up the ranks. Darkshine told Garou that if he fought Tatsumaki in his pre-monster form, he would instantly lose. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Tatsumaki is shown to be the most powerful esper in the series. Her psychokinesis output surpasses even Geryuganshoop. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack from Boros' spaceship and sending them back with the same, if not even more, force. According to Murata, Tatsumaki can lift up the entire City Z with ease. She also uses her psychokinesis to float and fly, not to mention that she can also launch herself at high speeds that form thick trails in the sky wherever she goes. Tatsumaki can also know when her younger sister is in danger, seemingly able to sense her status. Like all espers, she cannot use her powers if she suffers from a head injury or any brain damage. It's been shown that Tatsumaki's powers destabilize, and to an extent become unusable when she suffers a concussion after Psykos ambushed her from behind. She was also strong enough to actually lift Saitama in the air while in a weakened state, although she was only able to lift him a few feet in the air. During her call from Hero's Association to discuss the rescue of Narinki's son, she asked Commander Sekingar if she couldn't just destroy Z-city to find him. In the anime, she was also able to pull a meteor from outer space. Her psychic abilities are powerful enough to withstand Gyoro Gyoro increasing the gravity by 300 times. :Psychic Barriers: She can use her psychic ability for incredible defense, as her psychic barrier left her unscathed even from Homeless Emperor's full power. With the use of the psychic barrier, Tatsumaki's durability is even greater, being capable of surviving attacks from multiple Dragon-level monsters while she is unconscious. :Chi Manipulation: An ability to immobilize and cause discomfort to a person by bending his/her life force. This power is less effective against people with strong willpower like Golden Sperm, and almost futile against those who have broken their limiter or have come close to such a feat like Saitama and Garou. According to Fubuki, attempting to use this technique on a strong-willed person will be just like trying to pin a giant boulder to the ground. It has been confirmed however, in Golden Sperm's case, that she could beat him at full strength. :Psychic Remote: She can control tv channels using psychic power. Physical Abilities Immense Reflexes: She is able to react to multiple missiles fired from Boros' ship. She was able to repel the exploding shurikens from Speed-o'-Sound Sonic with ease. Enhanced Endurance: Tatsumaki is able to remain conscious despite suffering from a heavy head injury. Fighting Style Master Psychic Combatant: As the most powerful esper in the series, Tatsumaki possesses extreme skill in wielding her psychic abilities, whether it be for offense, defense, or miscellaneous uses. Tatsumaki's knowledge about psychic powers is also as vast as her skill in wielding them. *'Psychic Whirlwind' (念流廻転嵐, Nen-ryū Kaiten Arashi): This is an anti-psychic technique. By making her psychic signals move in circles around her, Tatsumaki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting or deflecting psychic attacks. She developed this technique during her childhood and has further developed it into an attack. *'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Hero Rating Tatsumaki's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *(To Saitama) "Know your place, B-Class!" *''"I shouldn't believe that someone will help me eventually."'' * (Referring to Blast) "There's no way I can say I became a pro hero thanks to him. When will you come back, Blast?" Trivia *Tatsumaki is ranked 6th in the character popularity poll. *According to the databook: :*What she likes are her sister and training in spacious areas. :*What she dislikes are male heroes who think they're strong and being seen and called a little girl. :*Her hobbies are unknown. *Tatsumaki has a cameo appearance in Chapter 8 of Mob Psycho 100 when describing what espers are. *ONE stated that Tatsumaki in her best shape could have beaten Golden Sperm. *ONE has said that Tatsumaki is usually above Mob, the protagonist of ONE's other work, Mob Psycho 100, but if he gets serious, he isn't sure. *Tatsumaki is obsessed with candy apples and goes to festivals just to buy them and has a fear of ghosts because of an incident with Saitama. *A funny thing about her outfit is that most people often think that she doesn't wear any panties. However, it is revealed by Murata that she wears white panties. *According to Murata, few years ago the animation team from Madhouse asked him whether Tatsumaki is wearing any panties, to which he answered she does. However Madhouse did not take Murata's words based on the scene in episode 10 or perhaps she is just wearing something like C-strings/band aid. *Murata stated that Geryuganshoop's ability to control flying objects should be above Tatsumaki, because he can eliminate the friction between rocks and air. If Tatsumaki throws rocks like he does, her output will be too powerful, the temperature increase due to friction and pressure, and evaporate the rocks in an instant. Geryuganshoop's psychokinesis can eliminate the friction between objects and air, the rocks will fly at sub-light speed. Tatsumaki can throw very large objects, but there's a limit to how fast she can throw them. *In Murata's stream when describing what ethnicity the characters would be in the real world Murata stated the Psychic sisters look French. *The animation team misinterpreted ONE’s intentions when animating the Ancient King fight. ONE only wanted Tatsumaki to drop a big boulder on Ancient King. Before the boulder hits him, Ancient King has a flashback of the meteor that destroyed his race eons ago and starts to scream. She was not supposed to pull a meteor from space. The meteor scene was supposed to be flashback only. If she could do that, she should have been able to bring down Boros's ship without difficulty, according to Murata. References Navigation zh:龍卷 pl:Tatsumaki it:Tatsumaki fr:Tatsumaki Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:S-Class Category:Teacher Category:Natural Catastrophic Disasters